Conventionally, various kinds of electronic conversation tools have been widely used, as communication technologies have been developed and as communication services have been diversified. Examples of the electronic conversation tools encompass an electronic bulletin board, a chat, a blog, a short text posting site (such as TWITTER (Registered Trademark)), and an SNS (Social Networking Service). A user communicates with other users (e.g., talks with other users, forms a community, and transmits information) by utilizing such conversation tools with the use of a communication apparatus.
Moreover, in recent years, artificial intelligence technologies have also been developed, and there is a technique in which a computer (i.e., a personified agent) communicates with a human (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).